PROJECT SUMMARY The primary function of the Administrative Core is to organize and implement an administrative infrastructure that facilitates the mission of CAPS. This infrastructure allows CAPS to remain positioned as a global resource for key HIV communities, including other scientists and public health and community partners. The Admin Core coordinates the programmatic work and scientific mission of the Center and its cores as well as facilitates interaction and collaboration between cores. By synergizing across cores, the core ensures that the ?whole is greater than the sum of its parts? and that the Center remains an organization that learns from experiences, is nimble, dynamic and continually enhances our capacity to create and respond to the epidemic and its changing scientific, institutional, political, and funding environments. The core not only coordinates the internal structures, but also interacts with the environment external to CAPS. The core serves as the primary liaison between the Center and other entities that inform our research and strategic planning process, including the faculty, External Scientific Advisory Board, Institutional Strategy Group, and our Community Advisory Board. Consequently, the aims of the Administrative Core are to (1) provide scientific and administrative leadership, (2) foster scientific innovation and enhance the productivity of investigators, and (3) ensure efficient and responsive administrative and fiscal operations. The structure and systems are designed to respond to the needs of CAPS scientists and support their ability to conduct significant and innovative HIV prevention science. CAPS has mechanisms and processes in place to reflect the evolving scientific requirements of the collective projects. Therefore, the Core facilitates the mission by providing scientific direction and administrative leadership, performing key decision-making functions, developing and implementing strategic plans, monitoring and evaluating progress towards the Center's goals and objectives, and ensuring efficient administrative operation.